Rain, Rain, Don't Go Away
by Tori101
Summary: “It seems you always show up on rainy nights,” he pointed out a bit miffed. Soubi smirked and accepted the offered towel. “Would you rather I showed up every night?” Ritsuka narrowed his eyes, searching Soubi’s face for something. Oneshot


**Rain, Rain, Don't Go Away **

"It seems you always show up on rainy nights," he pointed out a bit miffed. Soubi smirked and accepted the offered towel. "Would you rather I showed up every night?" Ritsuka narrowed his eyes, searching Soubi's face for something. One-shot

**_Disclaimer_**: I don't own Loveless.

Ritsuka sighed as he walked into his room. He'd had to go over to Yuiko's house after school and help Yuiko and Yayoi with the math assignment. He dropped his school bag on his bed and stretched his arms. He had no idea what Yayoi saw in that girl, it was probably because of her breasts, but Ritsuka could care less about that. As far as he was concerned, Yuiko's head was filled with glitter and bits of fluff. He really needed smarter friends, especially in Yuiko's case. "She needs to marry a calculator…" he mumbled to himself as he reached into his school bag for his books.

He groaned softly looking at the pile of homework he had. He'd already completed the math assignment, but he still had science and history homework that needed finishing. He grumbled angrily and sat down at his desk with his books. He opened his history book and flipped open his notebook and began the assignment.

As Ritsuka read and wrote in his notebook, he couldn't stop his mind from wandering. His eyes momentarily glanced at the cell phone on his desk. But he snapped his eyes away and glared down at his assignment. His tail flicked this way and that as he tried to concentrate on his assignment. The sunlight coming in through the windows gave his room an orange glow. But when the fifteen year old glanced at the windows, he saw that dark storm clouds were gathering on the horizon. "I guess it'll be raining tonight…" he thought to himself aloud, a lost gaze on his face.

The sound of a woman's voice broke him out of his thoughts and he turned to look at the open doorway. He could hear his mother calling for him from down in the kitchen, but he was almost too afraid to answer her. "Ritsuka! Ritsuka, dinner is ready! Come downstairs and eat! I made dinner especially for you!" The orchid eyed boy felt his stomach clench as he stood. He pushed his chair back into his desk, but halted at his doorway.

_'If I just close and lock my door, I can just go the night without dinner. Then wake up early to grab breakfast, and walk to school.'_ But he felt his stomach growl and knew he'd never survive the night without something to eat. He'd had to miss breakfast this morning because his mother had thrown a fit, and he purposely avoided his friends at lunch by reading in the library. He didn't remember to grab his lunch off the counter. Sure his mother thought he wasn't her son, but she still made a lunch for "her Ritsuka." Mustering up all the courage he had, he trudged down the stairs quietly.

As the teenager approached the kitchen doorway, he did so with caution in every step. By now he'd learned not to rush into the kitchen when his mother called for him. It wasn't something "her Ritsuka" would have done. He had a scar on his upper arm to prove he'd learned his lesson there. But when it came to food, he was as lost as an American tourist trying to find Tokyo with an upside-down map written in Vietnamese and Arabic standing on Mount Everest.

His mother glanced up from the kitchen counter when he entered the kitchen, a dark smile on her face. "Ritsuka, I've prepared your dinner already. You can go ahead and eat." Ritsuka nodded, and went to sit down at the table, when he remembered something very important. He couldn't eat till his mother sat down, that was the polite thing to do. "Her Ritsuka" could have remembered that. He sat down in his chair, and cautiously glanced over his shoulder to see his mother staring warily at him. She said nothing, meaning he'd passed this part of the test, so far.

Ritsuka turned his attention to the food on the table, and knew it was something his mother hadn't made him try_. 'So that means it's possible that if I like it, she'll throw a tantrum. Vice Versa if I don't like it…'_ The boy waged the argument in his head for a few moments, and was beginning to contemplate running back to his room, but his stomach growled softly and he knew that wasn't an option. He was hungry, and he needed food now.

Finally, his mother came and sat down next to him. She smiled at him with that masking smile of hers, "Go on Ritsuka, eat up. I made this food especially for you." Ritsuka nodded and waited for his mother to begin eating before he did. His ears twitched and he lifted his chopsticks from his plate to his mouth, and chewed slowly. He was aware that his mother was watching him as he chewed, and he swallowed a bit cautiously and turned to her. Grinning nervously, he tried to complement her. "This is really good mother," He tried scanning her eyes to see if he could find any hints that she was angry, but felt relief wash over him when she acknowledged him with a nod. The boy brightened, he'd actually done something right, _finally_.

He knew his mother was watching him through the whole meal, but made sure he didn't do anything he knew was wrong. The food wasn't really that bad, but it did taste a bit strange. Ritsuka paid it no mind and just made sure he finished his dinner quietly. But at the end of the meal, he asked his mother if he could be excused. She glanced over at him and narrowed her eyes. She stood with her plate and frowned at him. She walked over to the kitchen sink, ignoring him. Ritsuka watched her bewildered, what had he done? He'd just asked to be excused.

The boy took a few steps towards her, and reached for her shoulder hesitantly. "Mother…?" he asked softly, only for his hand to be jerked off her shoulder and his wrist caught roughly in her grip. The teenager looked up into his mother's angry face. "M-Mother?" he asked, fear edging on his voice. The woman stared at him with shock, then rage. Squeezing his wrist tighter and causing the boy to cry out in pain, she threw him down to the floor. "Did you think I wouldn't see through your little act?" she asked half amused, half angered. The black haired boy looked up at her with confusion written across his face. His mother glared down at him. "I know my son, and you're not him! You'll never be my Ritsuka! Never!" she shouted, her threatening voice sending shivers down his spine.

Ritsuka watched with wide eyes when the crazed woman grabbed a plate off the counter. He quickly scrambled to his feet when he saw his mother raise it over her head, about to throw it at him. The boy tried running out of the kitchen as fast as he could, but he froze from fear when he heard the plate crash into the floor. He heard another glass object hit the floor and he turned to see his mother had thrown a glass on the floor. Another was clutched tightly in her hand. She leered at him and Ritsuka ran for it as she threw the glass at him. It missed him and hit the wall, but the broken shards flew everywhere, one such shard cutting his cheek. It stung painfully.

Before Ritsuka could run to the stairs, his mother threw another plate at him. It hit his ankle because she hadn't thrown it hard enough, but it still tripped him. As he fell, he put his hands before his face, and landed on sharp, broken glass. He winced from the pain, but scrambled to his feet and rushed towards the stairs. He rushed up them faster then he thought possible, and hurried to the sanctuary of his bedroom. He closed and locked the door and stood against it, breathing heavily. '_I'm pathetic. Already fifteen and she still does this, and I don't do anything to stop her.'_ he thought to himself miserably. A banging on his door caused him to catch his breath in his throat. "Ritsuka, open the door! Open it, now!" He could hear his mother raving loudly through the door, but he just trembled with fear.

Keeping silent was the smart thing to do, because after a few minutes, the crazed woman finally left. Ritsuka could hear sobbing, but he was too freaked to care. He took a moment to settle his thoughts and still his pounding heart. He looked down at his hands and saw bright red blood tricking down his palms. He also felt blood sliding down his cheek. He sighed and stood up, glancing at his homework. He could finish his science later. The boy opened his door and walked towards the bathroom.

As he entered the bathroom, Ritsuka closed and locked the door behind him. He strode over to the bathtub and turned on both faucets and stood back as water filled the tub. He pulled his shirt off over his head and then slipped his pants off. Next were his boxers. He still had to wait a moment for the water to fill the tub, so he glanced over at the mirror. Steam had begun to fog the glass, but he simply reached forward and rubbed around the mirror with his hand.

When he could see his reflection, he gazed into his face for a moment, wondering about something, and someone. He looked away with a soft blush on his cheeks after a moment and hurried towards the tub. He turned the faucets off and slipped into the hot water slowly. He felt his skin tingle as the water rushed over him, and he sighed in a relaxed manor as he sat down in the water. He chuckled softly as he scratched his neko ear. It would have been easier and faster to just take a shower.

After a few minutes, the boy realized he didn't have forever to take a bath. He sighed and looked down and noticed the water around his hands was turning red. The blood from his hands was soaking into the water. He didn't pay any attention to it and just reached over and grabbed a soap bottle and wash cloth. He wet the cloth and poured soap onto it before lathering it quickly.

After five minutes, he'd washed himself and rinsed the soap off of him. All that was left now was to wash his hair. Pressing his neko ears against his head, he dunked his head under water and rose again. His ears flicked the water off of them and Ritsuka sighed. He could handle water just fine, but he always had the instinct to flick his ears and tail whenever they got wet. His tail wasn't so hard to manage, but his ears were a pain. The boy scratched them quickly and squeezed shampoo into his hands before lathering it into his hair.

It wouldn't be so bothersome once his ears were gone, he'd look normal and he wouldn't have to flick his ears when ever they got wet. He'd also be able to mask his emotions easier. When he was angry, his ears would flick back, and when he was depressed, they'd hang down. It was quite annoying when he was trying to talk with Soubi. He remembered one such evening he was depressed and Soubi wouldn't leave him alone. He kept telling the man he was fine, and his face hid his sadness, but his ears gave him away.

Ritsuka grumbled and pressed his ears down before submerging his head under the water once again. He repeated the action a few times till all the soap was gone from his hair. He then reached under the water to find the plug, and pulled it to let the water drain out of the tub. The boy stood and stepped out of the tub and walked towards the linen closet in the bathroom. He opened the door and pulled out a towel. He turned to face the mirror and used the towel to towel dry his hair till it was only damp and no longer dripping. Then he rubbed his skin till it was dry, and wrapped the towel around his waist. His hands had stopped bleeding, but he still needed to wrap them.

He reached under the sink and pulled out a first-aid kit. Setting it on the sink counter, Ritsuka opened it and took out a thick roll of gauze. He pulled the tape off the end and then wrapped his right hand tightly. Then he ripped off the end and tied it. He did the same with his left hand, and then left the bathroom.

Upon walking back into his room, Ritsuka shuddered a bit from the cool air in his room as he fumbled around to find his light switch. His fingers brushed over it, and the boy smiled to himself and he flicked the switch on. But when he turned his head to look in his room, he gasped in surprise and nearly fell over. Soubi stood waiting for him to return by Ritsuka's open balcony. "Ah! Soubi! What are you doing here?" he shouted in a soft voice as to not draw attention from his mother. He closed the door to his bedroom while keeping a steady glare towards his Fighter. The older boy, man really, chuckled and grinned at Ritsuka in amusement.

Ritsuka grumbled to himself and walked towards his bed where a folded towel sat. He always had a dry towel for whenever Soubi came through his window. The man usually only he was always wet, sometimes soaked. The boy brought the towel over to the blonde haired man and handed it to him, an annoyed look on his cute face. "It seems you always show up on rainy nights," he pointed out a bit miffed. Soubi smirked and accepted the offered towel. "Would you rather I showed up every night?" Ritsuka narrowed his eyes, searching Soubi's face for something…but he couldn't find it and just looked away. The blue eyed man shrugged off his Sacrifice's odd behavior and towel dried his hair.

The boy watch Soubi as he did this with masked eyes, and felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise when Soubi looked down at him and narrowed his eyes with a smirk on his face. Ritsuka held a questioning look on his face, and glanced down to see what Soubi was looking at before blushing deeply. He didn't know why, but being with Soubi all alone in his room with only a semi-wet towel covering him made him feel uncomfortable. As if he should wrap the towel around his body tighter, or as high as a girl would or something like that. Anything to stop Soubi's staring.

The man surprised the boy by stepping closer to him and wrapping his arms around the younger boy's shoulders and pulling him closer. Ritsuka blushed a darker red and tried to push away from the older man's embrace. "Soubi, cut it out," he ordered. Soubi smiled and glanced down at him with amusement swimming in his cerulean orbs. "I like this look on you, it's quite cute." Ritsuka frowned up at Soubi and tried to still his tail that was swishing around his legs. Soubi finally let go of Ritsuka and the boy grumbled to himself and walked over to his dresser.

He pulled open the bottom drawer and pulled out his night clothes which consisted of a white long sleeved shirt and white pants. He closed the drawer and stood. He looked over his shoulder to see Soubi watching him; the corners of his lips turned up just enough to not be called a frown, but not nearly a grin. Ritsuka glared and turned around so he wasn't facing the man and let his towel drop to his ankles. He quickly pulled his shirt on and rubbed the back of his neck deftly.

Ignoring Soubi, the boy walked over to his desk and took his science book and notebook and flopped on his bed. He lifted his right hand slightly and gently made a coaxing motion. A silent invitation for Soubi to come closer. The man had shrugged off his coat and slipped out of his shoes and walked over to the boy lying on the bed. Ritsuka scooted over so there'd be room for Soubi to sit, and the man did so.

Ritsuka continued to stare at his assignment, unaware that the man was closing the distance between them. The boy didn't even know just how close Soubi was till something warm and moist licked his cheek. "S-Soubi!" he stuttered surprised. He turned his head to send a questioning look at the man as his eyes widened. But before he could get an answer, Soubi press his lips on the boy's gently at first, but then bit down on his lower lip. Ritsuka wanted to pull away, but he couldn't stifle the moan in his throat as the blonde lifted a hand to hiss chin and tilted his face up towards his own.

Soubi pulled away and gazed down into Ritsuka's face as the boy matched his blue gaze with violet. Soubi just smiled and used his hand to tilt Ritsuka's face upward to meet his approaching lips. Ritsuka leaned into the kiss willingly, and hesitantly wrapped his arms around Soubi's neck as Soubi used one arm to wrap it around the boy's shoulders and the other arm to grab a fistful of damp hair. Ritsuka felt his body pulled towards Soubi's chest and softly nipped the man's bottom lip and whined softly, begging for entrance. Soubi granted his Sacrifice's wish and parted his lips to allow their tongues to meet.

Ritsuka felt his body being pushed downward on his bed and heard Soubi push his homework off his bed. He broke away for only a moment to mutter a slightly annoyed, "Hey!" before his lips were once again caught by Soubi. The boy relaxed in the man's arms and let a purr escape his throat as the man's hand softly stroked his neko ear. A thunder clap outside made its presence known, and a flash of lightning followed after, but the man ignored the storm. Only Ritsuka hesitated before continuing with Soubi. _'If the rain brings Soubi here every night, I don't care if it rains till the end of my life…'_ The boy thought to himself with a warm feeling in his chest. Soubi was oblivious to what his young lover was thinking, but he did know that at this moment, with Ritsuka in his arms, things were looking up for him.

**Ok, that was my first Loveless fic, and I think I did a pretty ok job. I didn't like the ending, but hey, I'm tired and my short attention span is beginning to become strained.**


End file.
